spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krabs At The Beach ( Season 6 )
Nicktoons Ordered 16 Episodes For A Sixth Season Of Krabs At The Beach. this season will be the final season of the show. The 6th Season Premiered On August 12, 2012. Season 6 : ( 2012 - 2013 ) 99. Krabs At The Beach : The Movie : August 12, 2012 : Mr. Krabs And SpongeBob Go On An Adventure To The Deep Chasms Of Secrets. They Will Go Through Dozens Of Problems To Get The Aquatic Apple Of Money. Yvon Black Wants It First. This Was The Season 6 Premiere Of Krabs At The Beach. 100. Mugger Record : August 19, 2012 : Yvon Black Wants To Set The Record For Mugging Over 100 Pedestrians In Just 30 Minutes And 7 Seconds. 101. Flash Flood : August 26, 2012 : Yvon opens the City Dam And Floods West Beachmaster. 102. Suprised Death : September 2, 2012 : The Purple Mans High School Classmate, The Pink Man, Died From An Anyerism. Meanwhile, Yvon Is Buying A Handgun At the Gun Shop, And he Wants To Rob A Bank. 103. Pesky Babboons : September 26, 2012 : Some Pesky Midgets named AlFred And Gordy, Come To the Lower Krab 3 And Demand Hundreds Of Krabby Joes And A Gift Card To The Chum Palace. 104. Yvons Proverbs : October 16, 2012 : Yvon Wants To Resume Learning About His Proverbs At School Since He Is A dropout. So He Can Become From a Low Paid Mugger To A Serial Killer. 105. Gobblins Of West Beachmaster : October 27, 2012 In This 1 Hr. Halloween Special, We See Evil Goblins Take Over The Inhabiants Of West And East Beachmaster. 106. Christmas Ahoy! : December 19, 2012 In This 1 Hr. Christmas Special, We See A Christmas Decoration Duel Between The Lower Krab 3 And The Chum Palace. 107. End Of The World : PRANK! : December 21, 2012 : As Revenge To Yvon for Ruining His Pepsi Safety Tape, Mr. Krabs Is Making Yvon Black That Doomsday Came And Nibiru Is Hurtling Toward Earth. 108. Mermanslop Replaced By Yvon Black? : February 2, 2013 : After Mermanslop Passed Away From Cancer, Yvon Black Might Be Replacing Him! 109. Love Hurts :February 14, 2013: It's Valentine's day in West Beachmaster and Mr. Krabs made a valentines get well card for the Purple Man and his wife since they have the flu. 110. Rogue Krab! : March 2, 2013 Mr. Krabs decides to put on a rogue show about antiques at the Lower Krab 3, but Yvon Black stops it early and pulls a gun on Mr. Krabs but fails to and gets arrested yet again 111. King Of The Serial Killers : March 10,2013 Yvon has completed studying his proverbs in school with spare time shooting other people at the school, anyway he became a serial killer and Mr. Krabs has to be on the alert now. 112. Killer Back To Mugger : March 18,2013 Yvon Black yet again was arrested, his brothers that captured him and declared that he is no longer a serial killer, Yvon gets super angry due to this 113. Planet Climmington : March 27,2013 President Eliot Climmington is returning to Earth after his 8 day trip to space, he discovers a planet on the edge of the solar system and thinks he owns this place 114. The return of the ugly Baboon monster : April 12, 2013 Like any other day in West Beachmaster, Mr.Krabs being cheap, SpongeBob being just himself, Yvon planning to kill Krabs, and Pearl hanging out with her friends. But the roof of the lower Krab 3 is torn off and they saw the same creature when they were in the bad jungle, the Ugly Baboon Monster! Then the other two smaller pesky, and harmless baboons AlFred and Gordy return and hey get eaten by the monster. Will everyone defeat the monster, find out! 115. Goodbye : April 15, 2013 In this 1 hour Series Finale, we will see a clip show about the best clips of Krabs At The Beach, especially the Mermanslop and Dustboy clips, Yvon clips, dreaded exotic jungle clips, ugly baboon monster clips, and so on. The show ends with a dazzle at the end of the clip show. DUE TO BUDGET CUTS, SEASON 6 WILL BE THE FINAL SEASON OF THE SHOW. Category:Seasons